Toyota Mob
The Toyota Mob was formed in January 2008 by three Whiskers females and three wild males. First Finn and Greegan had established dominance, but Finn was deposed by Ju Drop. Finn and the two wild subordinate males then left and formed the Sequoia. After Ju Drop's disappearence in September 2008, female dominance was taken by her sister Miss Lilly The Pink. In late 2010 disease hit the group and the dominant pair eventually succumbed, leaving Hoodwink and Paymister as the new dominant couple. In 2011 soem males from JaXX joined the group. Not long afterwards several of the Toyota males dispersed and formed the Yardies, leaving the Toyota low in numbers. Hoodwink soon died and her younger sister Chimp assumed the dominant female role. Snickers ousted his brother Rococo, however he also succumbed to disease leaving Rococo as the dominant male again. In August the last adult female died. Seven month old Firefly became the next dominant female, making her the youngest dominant female ever known. But soon afterwards two Whiskers females and one male joined the Toyota. Princess Madcat remained the dominant male for several months until males from the Honey Badgers joined the group and kicked him and Keyser out. However, the wild males seemed more interested in roving than settling dominance. The group was sadly lost in May 2014. Dominant Pair When the group was formed in 2008, Finn was the oldest of the three Whiskers females took dominance along with Greegan, one of the wild males. But during the Winter Finn lost dominance to her niece Ju Drop. Finn left the gourp and formed the Sequoia. Ju Drop soon disappeared, leaving her sister Miss Lilly the Pink, the last Whiskers female, to become the dominant female. Greegan held onto his status for almost three years before he died. Paymister, one of the first males born in the Toyota, took over as the new dominant male. Miss Lilly the Pink eventually succumbed to disease and Hoodwink became the dominant female. A group of JaXX males then joined the group. Rococo took dominance but lost his position to Snickers. After Hoodwink's death Chimp became the dominant female, but she later died of disease along with all of the JaXX males but one. Rococo and Squeaker became the dominant pair until Rococo disappeared. A Drie Doring male named Fingal then joined the group and became the dominant male. In August 2012 Squeakers died and a seven month old female named Firefly became the new matriarch. A month later two Whiskers females joined the group. Naggapatzi took dominance from Firefly. Fingal disappeared in late 2012, so Rococo rejoined to the group to take dominance again, but he contracted TB. In November a male Whiskers meerkat named Princess Madcat joined the group and took dominance from Rococo, seeing as Rococo was too sick to lead. Princess Madcat remained the dominant male for several months until the males from the Honey Badgers joined the group and kicked him out. The wild males never settled dominance. After the death of the only collared meerkat, Firefly, in May 2014 the group was lost. All Known Members A list of meerkats who were born in or joined the Toyota. Finn (VWF091) Miss Lily The Pink (VWF106) Ju Drop (VWF107) Van De Wethuizen (VTYM001) Bracken (VTYM002) Greegan (VTYM003) Stop it (VTYF004) VTYF005 Morgs (VTYF006) VTYP007 Kriple Jan (VTYF008) Superman (VTYM010) Paymister (VTYM011) Langman (VTYM009) VTYP012 VTYP013 VTYP014 VTYP015 VTYP016 VTYP017 VTYP018 Cap'n (VTYF019) Mrs Ball (VTYF020) Ed Harcourt (VTYM021) Hoodwink (VTYF022) VTYM023 Bamboozle (VTYF024) Otmar deBunwich (VTYM025) VTYP026 Rafola (VTYM027) Scampi (VTYM028) VTYP029 Peanut (VTYF030) Squeaker (VTYF031) Disco Stu (VTYM032) Bestie (VTYM033) Cantona (VTYM034) Chimp (VTYF035) VTYP036 Biff (VTYF037) Meerkitty (VTYF038) Kermit (VTYM039) Evil Betty (VTYM040) Nabby (VTYM041) Twix (VJXM009) Snickers (VJXM010) Rococo (VJXM014) Ole (VTXM021) Firefly (VTYF042) Thorne (VTYM043) VTYM044 Keyser (VTYM045) Fingal (VDM148) Naggapatzi (VWF147) Treva The Renewer (VWF161) Princess Madcat (VWM143) VTY?046 VTY?047 VTY?048 VTY?049 VHBM00? VHBM00? VHBM00? VHBM00? VTYP050 VTYP051 VTYP052 VTYP053 Last Known Members The Toyota had approximately 7 members as of May 2014. Naggapatzi (VWF147) VHBM00? VHBM00? VTY?050 VTY?051 VTY?052 VTY?053 + Unknown number of pups Rivals The Toyota had formed between the Whiskers and Elveera. In the first year the group had encounters with Elveera and a wild mob known as the Abba. Then the group moved away and became rivals with JaXX. The Toyota also had a few encounters with the Frisky but they soon moved away. The Toyota later became rivals with Godzilla and Yardies, until both groups died out. The Cave Men and Honey Badgers moved in next to the Toyota in 2013 however both mobs quickly dispersed. JaXX and Whiskers were the group's main rivals until Toyota were lost. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs